


A Problem

by JazzyBoo670



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fetus Garnet, Friends to Lovers, Pearlnet, Pearlnet is real, Post-Gem War, Renegade Pearl, Steven Universe - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyBoo670/pseuds/JazzyBoo670
Summary: Summary: Garnet has a problem. She can't stop kissing Pearl.





	

It all started in her first years as a fusion, during the start of the Gem War. She became more productive as a soldier in a battle, after many training sessions with the fearsome renegade, she became as skilled as Pearl may be.

One day though, they were preparing for the second wave of the diamond's army, regrouping at their fort. Garnet sat nervously beside a calm Pearl, stealing looks from the alabaster gem from time to time. Then when she tried to glance her way again, Pearl swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek. Garnet's face turned maroon at the gesture, her voice caught at the back of her throat at Pearl's suddenness.

But Pearl just gave her a reassuring smile, then got up to speak with Rose.

That's when Garnet started craving kisses. Sapphire and Ruby are very affectionate, having been lovers for a short amount of time but lovers nonetheless. They kissed all the time. Garnet wanted to know what it felt like. And now that she's got what she had longed for, the feeling of Pearl's lips made her crave them more than she'd like to admit.

Her addiction got worse when her and Pearl had gotten close over the years. She'd always try and suppress the urge, the longing for Pearl's soft and pale pink lips, but she'd always quickly peck Pearl on the cheek before tripping and fleeing the scene.Pearl would smile at her, a smile that she'd only show Garnet. It made Garnet feel...special.

Although she never went for Pearl's lips, it felt satisfying to kiss Pearl at all. But her need grew intense when they were left alone on a mission after the war ended. She was cornered by gem monsters, Pearl fighting off not far from where she was trapped, but feeling confident in her fighting skills, Garnet defeated the monsters by herself.

Pearl was surprised, but happy altogether. She rushed over to Garnet and gave her a big hug after witnessing her growth in fighting.

"CONGRADULATIONS GARNET!" Pearl didn't mean to shout, but the place where they were in was echoey and even if she didn't shout, it would have been loud either way.

"Thanks, Pearl." Garnet blushed.

Pearl nodded and linked their arms together, leading her merrily out of the cavern. As they walked, Garnet would glance subtly at Pearl, then when Pearl looked back, she'd turn and look away as if trying to hide her staring.

Then the urge came bubbling up again, poking at her insides and nearly taking over her body. It was a cold and hot feeling that would always bother her from the intensity of it. She would try her best to ride out the feeling till it fades, but right now with Pearl beside her, she just can't.

"Garnet?—"

Garnet pushed Pearl against the nearest tree, encasing her dainty frame with her strong arms. Pearl looked startled but she didn't protest nor try to escape. So Garnet leaned in.

Kissing on the lips was _far_ more better than kissing on the cheek. The feeling of Pearl's soft lips were intoxicating, it made Garnet's head swirl, she just needed to pull her in more closer, to press a bit harder into the alabaster gem. But then she stopped.

She couldn't continue, not with their mission at hand and her urges going all over the place. Maybe when she has more control. So Garnet pulled away gently then pecked Pearl's lips one last time before linking their arms once again to casually stroll down the path with a frazzled Pearl.

They became more..intimate. It wasn't really Pearl who started it, but she did enjoy it as much as Garnet did. Garnet liked to sneak into her room and cuddle her from behind after a long mission, then she'd like to place kisses on Pearl's shoulder to satisfy her craving before settling down for a nice rest with Pearl on the watery bed.

Garnet's addiction seemed to go in affect only when Pearl was involved. She felt no urge around others and it was relieving. She liked kissing Pearl and only Pearl. Kissing Pearl was like heaven to Garnet, like her lips were blessed by the touch of an angel's cool lips. It was the most thrilling thing she'd ever experienced in her existence.

Then there was one day when someone tried to court Pearl. That set her off more than a failed mission did. It was a lovely turquoise, getting down on one knee to show her admiration and feelings toward the renegade. Garnet was afraid Pearl would leave her for the turquoise but she was utterly surprised when Pearl had shot her down gently and apologized because she herself had feelings for someone else.

The turquoise looked crushed, but she did respect Pearl's feelings. Garnet didn't like seeing others hurt, but she felt immensely relieved when that happened. She became selfish when it comes to Pearl. She didn't mean to glare at others who would stare too long at Pearl, but the craving for Pearl came with the protectiveness for Pearl. She even told off a tiger eye who was talking about Pearl crudely, and the gem was still afraid of Garnet, even after she stopped glaring at her.

Garnet didn't know why she felt like this. She didn't know why she liked it. Why she liked Pearl. But she'd rather not question it. She likes how things are, and she'd rather not change a thing.

Even if she can't stop kissing Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I know Garnet may seem a bit OOC but this is how I pictured fetus Garnet going after the badass Pearl during their time together post-gem war. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this Pearlnet drabble! 
> 
> Love,  
> Jazz.


End file.
